


Не нравится — не играй

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018
Summary: Кеплер любит играть в игры, Якоби уже не первую неделю сидит с ним в карцере — это не может закончиться ничем хорошим.





	1. Я вижу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't like, don't play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904627) by [gortysproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gortysproject/pseuds/gortysproject). 



— Я вижу, — послушно начинает Якоби, его взгляд тоскливо блуждает по комнате и останавливается на виде из окна, — что-то... на букву «з».  
Кеплер вздыхает. Якоби буквально слышит его разочарование.  
— Звезду.  
— Хорошо.  
Он ворочается и на пробу сгибает за спиной скованное наручниками запястье. Он просил Минковскую сковать спереди, чтобы напряжение в плечах было не таким сильным, но она просьбу проигнорировала — по-видимому, решив, что он может сбежать.  
— Я вижу что-то на букву «в».  
Кеплер опять вздыхает.  
— Вольф 359? — предлагает он, несмотря на монотонность его некогда бодрого голоса, в тоне угадывается вопрос. Что выдает, как долго они играют в эту игру.  
Якоби дергает рукой, собираясь иронично показать ему большой палец, но запоздало вспоминает про наручники, удерживающие руку за спиной.  
— Мои поздравления, — вместо этого сухо отвечает он.  
— Ты не мог придумать что-нибудь более... увлекательное? — спрашивает Кеплер.  
— Ладно, — отвечает Якоби, подавляя желание сказать, что люди, которым хочется чего-то увлекательного, не играют в эту игру. — Я вижу что-то на букву... — он колеблется. Потом уверенно продолжает: — «Г».  
В комнате ненадолго повисает тишина. Затем бывший командир отвечает самым покорным голосом, который Якоби когда-либо от него слышал:  
— Голубой карлик.  
Якоби фыркает.  
— Я загадывал просто «голубая звезда», но да, ты угадал.  
Кеплер стонет.  
— Мистер Якоби, — он тянет слова, — эти игры предназначены для того, чтобы скоротать время. Я знаю, что наши инопланетные соседи умеют манипулировать течением времени, но не думаю, что хотя бы один из них обладает вашим уникальным даром утомительно его замедлять. Где же ваше чувство юмора?  
— Эй, — огрызается Якоби, — дурацкая игра была твоей идеей. Не нравится — не играй.  
Из верхних динамиков доносится короткий смешок, и они оба одновременно морщатся от напоминания, что Гера наблюдала за их разговором.  
— Тааааак, — коммуникатор потрескивает от ее неприятно самодовольного тона, — если вам нужен кто-то с чувством юмора, полковник, я могу присоединиться.  
Якоби каким-то образом настолько довел Кеплера, что тот, похоже, рад ее вмешательству...  
— Гера, — говорит он приветливо, хотя Якоби знает, что в его отношении к Гере нет ни капли теплоты. — Приступай. И постарайся избегать слов, связанных с Вольфом 359.  
— Дайте подумать, — продолжает Гера столь раздражающе игривым голосом, что становится понятно: она определилась с выбором еще до того, как прервала их. — Я чувствую своими огромными датчиками движения что-то... на бук... на букву «э».  
Кеплер моргает.  
— Так, а вот это уже интересно, — мурлычет он. — Разве что... экран?  
— Неа.  
— Экстерьер?  
— Неееет. Опять не угадали. Сколько попыток у ва... у вас есть, прежде, чем я выиграю?  
Кеплер приподнимает брови.  
— Ну, — начинает он, — этот вопрос не стоял в нашей игре с Якоби, так как все, что он выбирал, можно было угадать с первой или второй попытки.  
— Эйфеля, — встревает Якоби. Не давая Кеплеру шанса сказать: «Дага Эйфеля здесь нет», он продолжает: — То, что мы не можем его видеть, еще не значит, что она не может. С этими ее огромными датчиками движения.  
Взгляд Кеплера взмывает к потолку, он гадает, действительно ли вызов, брошенный ему Герой, настолько дерзкий.  
— Нет, — отвечает она, — это находится в той же комнате, что и вы. Очень близко.  
Якоби обшаривает комнату взглядом. Краем глаза он замечает, как Кеплер делает то же самое.  
— Эксперта-подрывника? — спрашивает Кеплер.  
Якоби морщит нос.  
Этот ответ Гера тоже не принимает, но подсказывает:  
— Уже теплее-е-е.  
— Экстремально некомпетентного командира? — спрашивает Якоби, игнорируя легкое изумление в глазах Кеплера. — Или нет, постой — экстремально некомпетентного бывшего командира.  
— Горячо-о-о, — отвечает Гера. Она говорит так, как будто бы у нее в запасе целая вечность.  
Кривя губы в легкой насмешке, которая, по опыту Якоби, может обозначать лишь месть, Кеплер почти сразу же произносит: «Экс-друзей доктора Максвелл» и наслаждается тем, как Якоби передергивает от этих слов.  
— Эгоистичный ублюдок, — бормочет он.  
Пауза.  
— Верно, мистер Якоби, — хвалит Гера, и Кеплер вздыхает. — Хотя я ждала множественного числа. А теперь, поскольку ни один из вас не справился с, хм-хмм, с третьей попытки, я все еще веду. На этот раз будет проще. Я чувствую своими датчиками движения чт... что-то на букву «п».  
Еще мгновение проходит в молчании, пока Кеплер дуется из-за того, что его игру перехватил кто-то, кто действительно знает в веселье толк.  
— Если вам это поможет, — добавляет Гера, — слово заканчивается на «дурки». Табуированная лексика любезно предоставлена офицером Эйфелем.


	2. Продолжи предложение

— Что, — безучастно говорит Якоби.  
— Продолжи предложение! — бодро повторяет Кеплер. — Два и более игрока. Первый называет слово, например, «собака». Второй человек говорит другое слово, например, «пошла». Вдвоем они продолжают предложение до тех пор, пока не получится история, например, «собака пошла в парк и укусила ребенка». Ты никогда не знаешь, куда свернет предложение, потому что не можешь предугадать, какое слово выберет твой партнер.  
Якоби колеблется, прежде чем ответить:  
— Нет.  
— Времени, — парирует Кеплер, ширина его улыбки свидетельствует о том, что он прекрасно осознает: Якоби не собирался начинать так игру.  
— Нет, это не было частью... — Якоби вздыхает. — «Нет» в смысле не буду с тобой играть.  
— А я работаю с тем, что ты мне даешь, — мирно отвечает Кеплер. — Любой умелый импровизатор сделал бы то же самое.  
Якоби медлит с ответом, поэтому Кеплер тихо добавляет:  
— Ты не помнишь, как когда-то уже играл в эту игру?  
Якоби помнит, как когда-то уже играл в эту игру. Нет смысла притворяться — они оба прекрасно это знают. И все равно он лжет.  
— Не припоминаю, — отвечает он лишенным эмоций голосом.  
— Я могу освежить твою память, — говорит Кеплер. У Якоби что-то переворачивается внутри от образа Кеплера, рассказывающего о событиях той ночи с тем же видом, с каким он рассказывает свои нелепые байки.  
— Мы с тобой застряли в Шервее, — начинает он, — внезапный снежный шторм помешал нам вернуться в США, а еще перебивал наш радиосигнал, так что мы не могли позвать на помощь. Мы пережидали шторм в палатке, которую нам пришлось прибивать к склону холма самим, потому что норвежцы, — он выдыхает тихий смешок, — норвежцы ведут бизнес не так, как это делает весь остальной мир.  
Стиснув зубы, Якоби ждет, когда Кеплеру надоест его дразнить. Это не работает. Разумеется, это не работает.  
— Итак, ты был раздражен, потому что ничто не навевает мысли о бессонной ночи, лучше чем минус четыре градуса по Фаренгейту. Я предложил сыграть в словесную игру, чтобы скоротать время и поднять наш боевой дух, раз уж предстояло просидеть в западне еще, как минимум, несколько часов. Я заметил, что тебе неинтересно, но проигнорировал это, поскольку знал, что ты все равно согласишься играть.  
Он медлит.  
— А ты был хорош — такой послушный.  
Слова безжалостно срываются с его губ.  
— Я точно не помню то предложение, что в итоге у нас получилось, — продолжает Кеплер, притворившись, что не замечает дискомфорта Якоби, — но я помню, как ты склонился ко мне. Беспомощно, как мотылек, летящий на пламя свечи. Мне нравилось. Помню, как...  
— Давай уже поиграем в гребаную игру, — выплевывает Якоби.  
Кеплер посмеивается.  
— Как скажешь. Давай начнем с... «давным».  
— Давно, — без энтузиазма отвечает Якоби, злясь на Кеплера за то, что он все еще способен манипулировать им, злясь на себя за то, что поддается, злясь на то, что играть в эту словесную игру — все еще лучше, чем слушать истории Кеплера о тех временах, когда Якоби ему доверял.  
— В.  
— Тридесятом, — бессмысленно. С тем же успехом они могли не говорить ничего, учитывая, что за история у них получалась.  
— Царстве.  
— Жил.  
— Был.  
Якоби делает небольшую паузу.  
— Человек.  
— Чей.  
— Хороший.  
Кеплер медлит секунду-другую, прежде чем определиться:  
— Друг.  
— Из-за.  
— Него?  
— Погиб.  
В том, как Якоби произносит последнее слово, чувствуется окончательность.  
В течение долгого времени Кеплер хранит молчание.  
— Похоже, это печальная история, — наконец комментирует он, и Якоби хочется закричать.


	3. Ставки на правду

— Смысл игры в том, — говорит Кеплер, — чтобы делать ставки на правду. Иногда игра становится крайне увлекательной.  
Даже если бы слова «ставки на правду» не вызвали у Якоби определенный интерес, что угодно привлекло бы его внимание после того, как они просидели в полном молчании последние полтора дня.  
— Хо... рошо?  
— Игра устроена так, — объясняет Кеплер. — Я задаю тебе вопрос. Ответить на него будет настолько легко или настолько сложно, насколько я захочу. Например, «какой у тебя любимый цвет?» или «какое твое детское воспоминание самое травмирующее?». Ты в ответ называешь число, которое указывает, насколько это для тебя трудный вопрос — по шкале от одного до десяти. Один — «я бы и так тебе это рассказал», десять — «я унесу этот секрет с собой в могилу». Пока все понятно?  
— Да, — монотонно отвечает Якоби.  
— Хорошо. Затем я задаю тебе второй вопрос. Как правило, отвечать на второй вопрос сложнее. Ты опять присваиваешь вопросу число. После этого ты должен ответить на тот вопрос, который оценил ниже. Давай попрактикуемся.  
Он делает паузу, словно задумавшись, но потом спрашивает:  
— Мистер Якоби, какой у вас любимый цвет?  
Якоби закатывает глаза.  
— Два.  
— Какое детское воспоминание самое травмирующее?  
— Девять.  
Кеплер улыбается.  
— Вот так. Хотя я и так знаю, что твой любимый цвет — красный.  
От этого комментария по спине у Якоби пробегает холодок, и он задумывается о том, насколько же хорошо, насколько крепко Кеплер помнит все, что мог о нем узнать. Для Кеплера подобная игра должна быть бесполезна — он уже знает о Якоби все, что хочет. Так всегда было. И всегда так будет.  
— А теперь, — продолжает Кеплер, — что касается настоящей игры. Будем чередоваться. Была ли безопасность Максвелл важнее твоей собственной?  
Вопрос приходит из ниоткуда, сражая Якоби прямо в грудь, и он долго не может подобрать слов, до тех пор, пока не спотыкается о неловкое, неуклюжее «семь». Он не хочет говорить о Максвелл.  
Зато Кеплер хочет.  
— Были ли безопасность Максвелл для тебя важнее, чем... моя?  
Играть с ним было плохой идеей, и он начинает гадать, во что же ввязался.  
— Восемь. И да, безопасность Максвелл была для меня важнее, чем моя собственная. Ты и так это знал.  
— Мм, — уклончиво мурлычет Кеплер. — Пожалуй, что и знал. Твоя очередь.  
Якоби берет паузу, перебирая все те бесконечные вопросы, гудящие в его голове и пытаясь понять, есть ли среди них такие, на которые Кеплер ответит, если его заставить.  
— О чем ты больше всего сожалеешь? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало отстраненно, незаинтересованно. Не выходит. Любопытство проскальзывает в его голосе, и они оба это слышат.  
— Девять, — говорит Кеплер. Якоби старается не подавать виду, что удивлен.  
— Хм, — колеблется Якоби. Потом выпаливает второй вопрос, не давая себе времени на сомнения:  
— Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь меня любил?  
Что-то такое мелькает за спокойным взглядом Кеплера и это означает: он явно не ожидал, что у Якоби хватит духу задать подобный вопрос. Полная тишина висит в комнате еще пару томительных секунд.  
— Десять, — отвечает Кеплер бесстрастно. Якоби чувствует, как холодеет и тоскливо сжимается сердце, пока Кеплер продолжает: — Больше всего я сожалею о том, что позволил этим идиотам преуспеть в мятеже.  
Якоби чувствует, что это ложь. Поскольку он не хочет просить Геру, разумный детектор лжи, проследить за сердцебиением Кеплера, у него нет иного выхода, кроме как поверить.  
Кеплер долго молчит. Якоби ждет неминуемого возвращения к теме Максвелл.  
— Хотел бы ты, — начинает Кеплер, говоря медленнее обычного, словно просчитывая что-то. Можно подумать, он пересекает минное поле и выбирает каждое слово столь же осторожно, как делал бы шаг, — чтобы я никогда тебя не нанимал?  
Якоби моргает.  
— Ну, шесть?  
— Хотел бы ты, чтобы я никогда не нанимал Максвелл?  
Вот оно что. Пока Якоби раздумывает над ответом на вопрос, он понимает, что никогда прежде так себя не ненавидел. То есть он всегда знал, что по природе эгоист. Раньше его это не беспокоило. Но сейчас, оглядываясь на все прошедшие годы и уже зная, как поступит Кеплер, Каттер, Минковская, он все еще не может представить себя говорящим «да».  
Если бы Кеплер ее не нанял, Максвелл была бы жива. Если бы Кеплер ее не нанял, Якоби провел бы все эти годы в одиночестве.  
— Семь, — говорит он, зная, что назвал число достаточно высокое, чтобы можно было уйти от ответа на вопрос и притвориться, что в голове не стучит «десять», «десять», «десять», «десять», «десять».  
— Ну?  
Точно. Теперь он должен ответить на первый вопрос.  
— Нет, — отвечает он непринужденно, его взгляд скользит к окну. Вольф 359 по-прежнему голубой и сияющий, но особенно приковывает к себе взгляд, когда нужно продолжать разговор с Кеплером. — Конечно, тогда бы я не застрял здесь с тобой, но... в «Годдарде» было неплохо. Времена до миссии на «Гефест» были хороши.  
— Не забывай об этом, — мягко отвечает Кеплер.  
Якоби его игнорирует.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы мы никогда сюда не попадали? — спрашивает он, не успевая обдумать свой вопрос.  
— Э, шесть, — легко отвечает Кеплер, прислоняясь к трубе, к которой все еще прикована его единственная рука.  
Якоби цокает языком. Ему стоило придумать вопрос посложнее.  
— Как ты думаешь... — он медлит. На языке вертится вопрос, но он честно не может предугадать, как Кеплер его оценит. — Как ты думаешь, нам удастся вернуться со станции живыми?  
Кеплер делает длинную паузу.  
— Думаю ли я, что... нам удастся вернуться со станции живыми? — повторяет он медленно. Его протяжный голос звучит поразительно задумчиво, как будто он еще не определился с ответом. Якоби слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы на это купиться. После небольшой паузы Кеплер все же отвечает: — Три.  
— Что?  
— Три. И мой ответ — это зависит от того, кого ты подразумеваешь под «нами».  
— Тебя и меня, — растерянно говорит Якоби.  
Кеплер покачивает головой.  
— Ты задал вопрос, я на него ответил. В следующий раз больше повезет. А пока, — он слегка наклоняется вперед, сужая глаза. Не разгневанно, а скорее, задумчиво. — Сомневался ли ты в своей способности исполнять приказы, когда дело дошло до ликвидации команды «Гефеста»?  
— Девять, — отвечает Якоби, испытывая заметный дискомфорт.  
Губы Кеплера изгибаются в усмешке.  
— Хватит ли у тебя духу меня убить?  
— Глупая игра, — бормочет Якоби, не обращая внимания на звон в ушах, на приливающий к щекам жар, на жгучее чувство стыда. Он не способен произнести вслух «десять», но отвечать на вопрос тоже не хочет. И это своего рода ответ: полный отказ от игры высекает правду в камне.  
«Хватит ли у тебя духу меня убить?»  
Кеплер смеется, тихо и сумрачно. Он ничего больше не говорит, и Якоби опять остается наедине с тишиной.


End file.
